


Meanwhile, at Hogwarts...

by Macker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Gryffindor Common Room, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macker/pseuds/Macker
Summary: Does anybody really think these sixteen year old witches and wizards are abstaining from sex at their magic boarding school? I certainly don't. This will be a series of stories re-imagining the relationship timeline, with a bit of fluff and a lot of smut. As always, I try to stay loyal to the characters' personalities and voices as much as possible.In this particular chapter, Lavender Brown helps Ron cheer up about missing Slughorn's Christmas party.
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Romilda Vane, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. She Likes It... A Lot

The Gryffindor common room was a little quieter than usual tonight. A lot of people were at Slughorn's Christmas party and many who weren't invited had left anyway for evening strolls outside or naughty excursions to empty classrooms. Not Ron. He was sitting glumly in his usual armchair by the fire, trying hard not to think too much about Hermione and MacLaggen, together at the party right now. It wasn't working.

Suddenly, a pair of soft hands covered his eyes from behind the chair and he groaned inwardly. 

"Hey, babe," he said to Lavender, who giggled and kissed his head before walking around to sit on the chair leg.

"I love it when you call me that," she said with a sigh. 

Ron smiled weakly. He wasn't feeling himself. Normally, kissing Lavender was hot and exciting. Now the idea just seemed daunting.

"Hey," he said quickly as she moved in to kiss him. She stopped. "You're a...great kisser and, er, I really like hanging out." He didn't really know how to say the rest. He had started speaking without a plan. Confusion started to play in Lavender's eyes and he felt suddenly nervous. He didn't want her to be mad at him. Having a girlfriend was pretty awesome. Panicking, the next words just tumbled out. "But maybe we could do something else tonight? Together, I mean. Just for a change. You know?"

There was a momentary pause where he thought she might start crying or yelling at him, but then the moment passed and she relaxed down into the chair and into his arms. "Oh!" she said, laughing softly. "Yeah."

"Yeah?" said Ron, immensely relieved.

"Of course, sweetie. I've been wanting to for a while."

Wait. "You have?" Ron tried to hide his confusion, afraid he was missing something. Lavender never seemed interested in anything besides snogging him. What did she mean?

Then he knew. It was suddenly obvious, because her hand was traveling down his chest between the folds of his robes and down to the bulge between his thighs. She rubbed it slowly and smiled. 

Ron gulped. All thought of Slughorn's party vanished. His attention narrowed to the pretty blonde girl sitting on his lap, stroking his groin. Everything in the background seemed to blur.

"You wanna..." he croaked, his voice trailing off as Lavender's hand gently squeezed him through his jeans. "Erm, wow," he said lamely, overwhelmed with excitement and nerves, not knowing what to do.

Lavender's eyes twinkled. "Come on," she said. "I know the perfect place."

As it turned out, Lavender's idea of the perfect place was simply a dark corner of the common room that was somewhat hidden by a wide bookcase facing the middle of the room. Nobody really went back there, that Ron knew of, since there wasn't a desk or a chair or anything. Just an empty patch of floor, dimly lit by a candle mounted on the wall that was nearly out of wax. It flickered feebly, casting small shadows around them. 

Lavender grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him behind the bookcase. He followed without thinking and stood stock still as she knelt down on the floor to begin unbuckling his belt. He glanced around for a second at the rest of the common room, which was still visible over the top of the bookcase. He saw people chatting quietly at tables and reading in chairs, but they weren't paying him any attention. It was a bit thrilling, really.

Then he felt a different kind of thrill. Soft, warm hands wrapping around his exposed cock. A wet tongue brushing against the tip. He breathed in sharply and looked down. Lavender was grinning up at him coyly. She had gotten his jeans and pants down around his knees and was holding him in her hands with a worshipful eagerness.

"Come down," she said, patting the floor next to her. Holding her shoulders to keep from tripping over his own pants, he got down on his knees and kissed her on the mouth without thinking. She kissed him back eagerly, but her right hand also found his cock again and began to stroke insistently. He was getting very hard now. This was the first time it had happened in the presence of someone else, but he had no time to be self-conscious. Lavender seemed to shiver with desire at the feel of him hardening in her hand. She pulled away from their kiss and leaned down to wrap her mouth around his upright cock. Now Ron groaned outwardly as well as internally. It felt so good. He instinctively grabbed Lavender's head to feel it moving up and down over his crotch. His whole body was tingling and his head was blissfully empty. The only image that kept popping unbidden into his mind was...Hermione. 

Jerking his eyes open, he forced himself to look back down at Lavender. To think about Lavender. She was the one sucking his cock. 

But oh, God... Imagining Hermione's bushy brown hair bobbing up and down over him the way Lavender's was made him gasp in awe and excitement. He knew he shouldn't think about it, but it felt so amazing when he did, he couldn't help it.

"Does that feel good, baby?" Lavender's voice cooed up at him, breaking his reverie.

"Oh! Yeah. Excellent," he said, feeling a small pit of shame forming in his stomach. "You're really good at that." 

She positively glowed at this praise and went back to sucking him with even more vigor. It didn't take long for Ron to feel himself beginning to cum. 

"Whoa, whoa," he said suddenly. "I'm gonna..." Her eyes widened and it seemed like she closed her lips even tighter around him, which sent a shiver down his legs. "Don't you wanna stop and..." he said urgently, but she shook her head fervently.

His stomach fluttering with arousal and guilt, he squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed Lavender's head again with both hands, jerking his hips into her face as the orgasm continued to build into a crescendo.

Finally, with Hermione's face glowing in his mind's eye, Ron exploded softly into her mouth. It lasted a few seconds, but when it was over and he had let go of her head, Lavender grabbed the base of his cock with both hands and sucked the length of him a few more times, as if she wasn't ready for it to be over. There was a dribble of cum going down her chin, but it looked like she had swallowed the rest. Her eyes shone with happiness as she gazed up at Ron, who was simply dumbfounded.

"You like that, huh?" he asked stupidly. 

She nodded and whispered, "I wanna do it all the time."

Well, who was he to argue?


	2. Hermione's Secret Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione may not be talking to Ron right now, but she can't help thinking about him. Why should he have all the fun, kissing and hugging up on Lavender all the time? Why shouldn't she find her own satisfaction? This is one instance of Hermione's intelligence and magical skill benefiting more than just her grades...

It was a challenge to escape the sights and clutches of Cormac McLaggin, but Hermione had always been up for a challenge. Finally, around midnight, she slipped out of Slughorn's party and headed back toward Gryffindor tower, frazzled and sleepy. She didn't know where Harry had disappeared to... But just as she was beginning to worry about it, she came to a classroom door that was cracked open. From the other side of the door, she could hear soft moaning and grunting. Momentarily shocked, Hermione stood frozen listening, wondering if she should put a stop to this, as a prefect. She couldn't tell who it was but it was quite obvious what they were doing.

Unable to control her curiosity, she peeked through the crack in the door and saw a familiar crop of red hair. Her heart skipped a beat...but it wasn't Ron. Thank God. She swallowed and pushed the door open the tiniest of cracks to reveal a bit more of the red-haired boy's face. She didn't know him. He wasn't in Gryffindor. He was shirtless and holding some brown-haired girl's hips, thrusting steadily into her from behind while she planted her hands on a desk for support. Her robes had been hoisted up and bunched around her waist. He had a big smile on his face and her mouth was open in a cry of pleasure. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Or her ears. Part of her was embarrassed to be snooping... but another part was strangely aroused. She knew it wasn't really surprising. She had heard whispers of other students having sex. And yet she felt completely caught off guard.

It wasn't until the boy turned his head in the direction of the door that she pulled back out of the way, heart beating fast. She shouldn't be here. They shouldn't be here either, she reminded herself. 

But she couldn't bring herself to get them in trouble. They weren't hurting anybody. So she kept walking.

As she walked on toward Gryffindor tower, she mulled over that image in her mind's eye. All sleepiness was gone now. Her stomach had a curious knot of warmth and it was spreading all throughout her body. Her pants were slightly damp. In her mind, she had blurred out the boy's face and replaced it with Ron's. They had similar red hair. And in the girl's place she saw... herself. Her stomach fluttered and she walked a bit faster.

When she finally climbed through the portrait hole into the Common Room, she was relieved to see that nearly everyone had gone to bed. For some reason the idea of talking to anyone right now felt embarrassing. 

Upstairs in the girls' dormitory, she shimmied out of her robes and crawled into bed naked, pulling the curtains closed around her. The last thing she needed right now was to see Lavender's blond hair in the next bed over. 

Then, lying still under the covers and staring up at the canopy, she let the fantasy continue: Ron's red hair falling in his face while he thrust into her. His hands on her bum, moving up her back and wrapping around her waist. 

Hermione shivered in delight. Then inspiration struck. 

She rolled over in bed and reached out for her wand on the night stand, along with a pile of books. 

She sat up and began leafing through them. "Lumos," she whispered, pointing her wand at the pages. She had seen something only yesterday and paid it no mind. Where was it? There. Finally. She squinted at the page, memorizing both spells, then shut the book and pushed it aside, collapsing back on the bed with her wand still in hand, illuminating a circle of light around her.

"Nox," she whispered, extinguishing the light. Then in another coarse whisper: "Vibro virgula!" Her wand began to vibrate softly. 

Breathless and wet with anticipation, Hermione closed her eyes. And with the image of Ron grunting and thrusting above her, she gently placed the tip of her vibrating wand between her legs. Immediately, a shock of pleasure raced through her body and she pulled it away with a gasp. It felt good. Scarily good.

Ready for it this time, she placed the wand against herself again and felt the next wave of pleasure. Eyes squeezed shut, she moved the wand up and down over her pussy, feeling it pulsing with desire. She needed more. It wasn't enough.

"Vibro magis," she said, remembering the spell to intensify the vibrations. It worked. Her wand began to shake in her hand and she pressed it down hard against her clitoris. Her body convulsed and her mouth opened wide in surprise ecstasy. She pictured Ron pushing himself inside her and her body ached for it. Craving it. She wanted to be full of him. Wanted it so badly. This was amazing, but it wasn't enough.

"Desisto vibro." Her wand stilled. Slowly, still biting her lip and doubting whether or not this was wise, she reached down below the sheets...and slid the tip of her beloved wand up inside herself. She was so slippery and it was so thin, she could barely feel anything. Determined to make this work, she moved the wand in a circular motion so that it brushed up against the walls of her pussy, all the way around. "Circumversio virgula," she whispered, hoping to make the wand continue moving without her help. She wasn't sure if it would... but it did. Her wand continued the circular motion, faster than she could have with her hand. She actually let go for a moment to be sure. Now there was only one spell left to try.

Hermione leaned her head back and squeezed her eyes shut. "Motus intrame." And with those words, her wand began to thrust into her, still spinning around the walls of her pussy, so that it almost felt an inch thicker.

She gasped and moaned softly, squeezing her breasts with both hands while the wand did its magic. In her mind it was Ron in bed with her, fucking her. "Harder," she murmured. But the wand did nothing differently. Irritated, she remembered it wasn't Ron after all, but a clever spell. "Durior," she muttered louder, and this time the wand responded by thrusting even harder and faster. It was pounding into her, spinning faster than the eye could see.

Hermione's legs bent and her toes curled. She shoved her fist into her mouth to keep from crying out and waking her classmates. It was sheer perfection. The only thing missing was Ron's warm body pressed up against her own... but just thinking about that brought Hermione to a glorious orgasm. Her whole body bucked and she let out a muffled scream through her fist.

Gasping and grabbing at the sheets, Hermione convulsed as the afterwaves shot through her body. And the wand was still pounding away. "Stop, stop," she gasped. "Desisto motus!" It fell still and dropped to the bed between her legs.

Hermione reached down to retrieve it, her breathing still shallow. It was slippery with her cum. But, exhausted from a long day and a very satisfying orgasm, she rolled over and fell fast asleep without even wiping it down.


	3. Ginny's Sordid Exhibition

It was already dark when Harry, Ron, and Ginny got back to Hogwarts after their Christmas holiday at the Burrow. As they headed back to Gryffindor tower, laughing and talking about Quidditch and presents and other such things, Ginny felt a small twinge of regret that she had made plans with Dean tonight. That feeling only intensified when Ron was pulled away by a shrieking Lavender and Hermione invited her to sit down with her and Harry and catch up.

"No, thanks. I said I'd meet Dean." 

Deciding to make the best of it, she set off up the steps to the boys' dormitory where Dean was surely waiting already. 

Sure enough, when she opened the door, he looked up at her with a wide grin. "Hey!" he said happily from the edge of his bed where he was sitting. Was she imagining things or did he look slightly flushed? She looked around to see that the rest of the dormitory was empty. Everyone else must be downstairs in the common room. She went over and sat down next to Dean, who leaned over for a kiss, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She kissed him back with a smile. He was a sweet guy, if a little boring at times.

"What'cha doin?" she asked brightly. It was always best to stay positive.

"Nothing," he said a little too quickly, blushing even more and looking away. Ginny raised an eyebrow. After glancing around the bed, it didn't take long to see a corner of a magazine poking out from under a blanket behind Dean. With a mischievous smile, she reached around him and grabbed it. He yelped and immediately began to stutter explanations. "It's not mine! I-I mean, it was a Christmas present from my cousin. He's a real pervert sometimes. Said I should enjoy myself a bit more, or something. Ridiculous. I was just flipping through to be polite, you know? I don't-- I mean, I never usually--"

Ginny laughed at the scared look on Dean's face. "Dean!" she cried, giggling. "I don't care what you read." She looked down at the muggle porno curiously. On the front cover was a large breasted white woman with heavy curls and dark eye makeup wearing only a red G-string. Ginny snorted and opened up to the first page. Dean seemed at a loss for words. He was watching Ginny with an aroused fascination.

"Are you not enjoying yourself enough, babe?" Ginny looked up at him, a sly grin creeping up the side of her face. He stammered awkwardly, his dark cheeks growing redder. She laughed again and showed him one of the other pictures in the magazine. "This actually looks quite impressive. Do you think you could fuck me in that position?"

Dean's mouth dropped open.

Ginny rolled her eyes, tossed the magazine aside, and scooted closer to kiss him, taking his face between her hands. Dean's arms reached around her eagerly, grateful the conversation was over. Snogging he knew how to do. She swung her leg around to straddle his lap and opened her lips slightly to allow his tongue inside. He gently bit her lip and she smiled appreciatively through their kiss.

With their lips still locked, she reached down between his legs to see how hard he was getting. But then he quickly pulled away from their kiss. "Hang on. Don't get me too excited, okay?"

"Why not?" she murmured seductively, undoing the top clasp on her robe and letting it fall to reveal her bare shoulders. "That magazine made me want you."

Dean groaned. Then he shook his head, as if getting water out of his ears. "No! What if someone comes in? A lot of guys sleep up here, Ginny! I don't want to risk them seeing you--I mean us--doing--you know--"

She giggled and leaned down to kiss his smooth neck. "So what if someone sees? They probably know we fuck, right? So they'll just leave. No big deal."

"Ron could come in!" Dean exclaimed.

Ginny snorted. "Yeah, right. He'll be stuck to Lavender for hours." Nevertheless, she grabbed her wand from the pocket of her robes and pointed it at the door. "Colloportus." The lock clicked.

"That won't keep anyone out..." Dean whispered hoarsely as Ginny kissed her way down his shoulder and onto his chest, pulling his robes down as she went. He seemed, at that point, to run out of willpower, and pulled her robes the rest of the way down. Ginny never wore a bra under robes, as he already knew. Her small, perky breasts were still developing and it wasn't really necessary. Plus, she didn't like to feel restricted.

She pushed him back on the bed, pulling open his robes all the way to reveal a brown, muscled stomach with small black hairs creeping up his chest. For a second, he stared hungrily at her breasts hovering above him before reaching up to take them in his hands.

"Yeah, like that," Ginny said firmly. "Squeeze them." Then, after he did, she leaned down closer and shoved her right breast into his face. His mouth opened and closed around her nipple responsively. She gasped and smiled. Then, not wanting to wait anymore, she kissed all the way down his chest, slipping her fingers under his white-knit underpants and pulling them out of the way. His thick, black cock popped out and stood straight up. She immediately began to lick and kiss the round tip. Dean groaned and leaned back to enjoy it, despite his lurking anxiety. She spit and sucked the length of him only once before slipping out of her own underwear and climbing up onto him. 

As she slid down his cock, he gasped and reached for her waist. She smiled and ground her hips down into his, loving the sensation of him filling her up. This was the best thing about Dean, really. He was so big, it didn't really matter that he was kinda bad at sex. Just sitting on top of him was enough to get her almost all the way there. Which was good, because he never lasted very long.

"Oh my God," he moaned as she began to rock forward and backward. Her long hair fell down across her pale, smooth shoulders, creating a striking contrast. "Roll over, let me fuck you," Dean gasped.

Ginny pursed her lips, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Come on!" Dean urged. "Quickly."

"What's the rush?" she demanded.

"You know!" he answered, his eyes darting toward the dormitory door.

Knowing he wouldn't shut up long enough to let her finish, Ginny sighed and rolled off him, landing on her back with legs spread wide. "Fine," she said. Dean turned over and got on his knees, positioning himself to enter her again. When he did, it was slowly. Ginny rolled her eyes now, unable to help herself anymore, but Dean was too busy looking down at her pussy to notice.

He continued to push in deeper. She breathed deeply as he filled her up again and began to thrust gently. "Mm, yes. Harder," she commanded. 

"I don't want to hurt you!" he protested.

"You won't." Grudgingly, he thrust a bit harder and she gasped with pleasure. "Yes! Just like that." Encouraged, he kept going. But gradually, the hard thrusting became more gentle again. And instead of keeping up a steady or increasing speed, he stopped now and then to lean down and kiss her lips. She huffed in frustration, which he stupidly interpreted as pleasure.

"Does that feel good, baby?" he whispered in her ear, currently paused in thrusting. She sighed and was about to respond honestly when they suddenly heard footsteps running up the stairs.

Panicking, Dean jerked back on the bed, pulling out of Ginny and scrambling to get the curtains closed. Ginny lay still, legs still spread, looking back and forth between Dean and the door, a ball of excitement and curiosity growing in her stomach. They both heard the doorknob rattle and a boy's voice saying, "It's locked! Why is it locked? Shit, my wand is in there." Dean was struggling with the curtain, which was stuck on something and wouldn't close all the way.

"Ginny!" he whispered urgently. "Quick, pull on your robes!" They heard the footsteps retreating back down the stairs.

"You pull on your robes," she replied with a mischievous smile.

"It's Seamus!" Dean said. "He could have gone to get help. Idiot always leaves his wand up here."

"He's gone," Ginny said with a laugh as she sat up in bed. "The curtain's not closing. We might as well finish up." And with that, she grabbed Dean's hips and leaned forward to slide her mouth around his cock. He froze in spite of himself while she sucked vigorously, simultaneously touching herself between the sheets.

"Wait," Dean gasped. "Don't--I'm gonna--I want--" He pushed her face away from him and then fell down on top of her, kissing her lips ferociously. Her eyes widened in surprise but she kissed him back as he fumbled to insert himself back inside her. The romantic always wanted to cum inside her, ever since he found out she had done a Contraceptus charm. It was fine, she decided. She wasn't anywhere near orgasm, but she could always touch herself later.

Dean began to thrust in earnest again, burying his face in her shoulder. It did feel good. But more exciting to Ginny was the sound of footsteps on the stairs again. This time Dean was too distracted to notice and continued to fuck her. Wrapping her arms around him, Ginny stared over his shoulder at the dormitory door, transfixed. She didn't know why being seen in the act was so exciting to her, but it always had been. It often made her cum in her fantasies.

"Alohamora," a low voice said outside the door. Ginny's ears perked up as she recognized the voice, but before she could decide how she felt about it, the door burst open. 

In that exact moment, Dean cried out and came powerfully inside her. Ginny didn't make a sound however. She was focused completely on Harry Potter, who had just walked through the door, wand held loosely in his hand. He saw her and their eyes locked across the room. She tried to read in them how he was feeling, but she couldn't tell. He seemed frozen to the spot, perhaps in horror or maybe just fascination, but didn't look down at her body or at Dean's. He just kept his eyes locked on hers for what felt like the longest moment of her life. 

Then, with Dean grunting and pumping out the last of his cum inside her and Harry staring deep into her eyes from across the room, Ginny felt her own orgasm begin to build. She suddenly felt a strong wish not to cum in front of Harry. At least not like this, with Dean's cock inside her. It felt wrong. But Harry's eyes on her made her tremble with fresh desire. And she was determined to keep her eyes locked on his. If they broke eye contact, she felt certain it would break whatever spell had fallen over them and then she didn't know what would happen.

Finally, Dean shuddered and fell to a halt on top of her. Unbidden, she felt the magic moment drawing to a close...and just like that, Harry tore his eyes away. A little piece of Ginny's heart broke as she watched him back up through the dormitory door and close it behind him. Dean was completely oblivious.

"Wow!" he said with a satisfied grin. "You were right, Ginny. I was so afraid someone would come in, it was all the better. Amazing, huh?"

Normally, she didn't lie to Dean about sex being better than it actually was. But this time, she was so stunned by what had just happened, she didn't have the strength to handle his disappointment. 

"Mmmhm," she said quietly. "Amazing."


	4. The Monster Retaliates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is reeling from what he has just seen. Shock, embarrassment, arousal, anger... and then who should show up but a certain not-so-secret admirer?

Harry walked slowly back down the steps to the Gryffindor Common Room, his mind buzzing with white noise. His heart was still beating crazy fast, but his body felt strangely detached from his brain. It was like he could feel it, but it didn't feel like him anymore. Everything was wrong now. Out of place. The overriding image that kept flashing through his numb brain was Ginny...Ron's sister... in Dean's arms... getting fucked by Dean... and staring at him, Harry, all the while. It was like those thirty seconds were on a time loop in his head. Repeating over and over with no relief. It made the walk downstairs feel like an eternity.

As he hit the bottom step and re-entered the bustle of activity in the Common Room, the noise seemed to penetrate through his dulled senses and prick an irritation bubbling at the pit of his stomach. He couldn't explain exactly where it was coming from or what it meant, but something inside him had caught on fire. And the fire was spreading.

Seamus appeared in front of him. "You did it? It's unlocked now?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, pushing past.

"Thanks, Harry!"

He didn't respond but feverishly started looking around for something familiar. Something to anchor him back to reality. He was floating now, somewhere above himself. He felt dangerous and unstable. He had no idea what he might do next. His eyes finally landed on Ron, who was walking out of a dark corner of the room with Lavender in tow, grinning confidently. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and blushed. The monster in Harry's chest came to life in a fiery blaze. He turned quickly on the spot, fuming, looking for Hermione. Instead, as his eyes raked across the room, he saw another couple of students snogging on a sofa. Then two more left through the portrait hole arm-in-arm, looking flirtatiously at each other.

All the frustration Harry had been feeling all night--about Hermione not believing his Malfoy theory, Rufus Scrimgeour trying to use him for Ministry gain, walking in on Ginny with Dean--suddenly burst out of him.

"IS EVERYONE AROUND HERE SHAGGING EXCEPT ME?!" he roared into the crowded room.

It went completely silent. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and look at him in shock. Harry was breathing hard, only vaguely aware of them all. After a few moments, when it became clear he wasn't going to say any more, people slowly went back to what they were doing, but a low murmur of laughter and whispering spread around the room. 

Still incensed, Harry pushed through several people, a few of whom shot him dirty looks which he ignored, and climbed out through the portrait hole.

He wasn't thinking straight. He needed to walk, to clear his head. Harry walked aimlessly for a long time, not worrying about Filch or Mrs. Norris or anybody else seeing him. Through empty corridors and past darkened classrooms he walked, hand dragging across the walls as he went. The occupants of several portraits objected to this loudly as he passed, but he continued unruffled.

The monster in his chest was still there, growling and clawing at his insides. The image of Ginny was still in his brain, no matter how hard he tried to banish it.

It wasn't fair. Ever since this new monster inside him had awoken, ever since he had discovered a growing affection for Ginny, he had tried to be good. Tried to push it aside. To accept that she was with Dean. That she was Ron's sister and totally off-limits. Why did fate have to keep rubbing his nose in it? An hour ago he had felt fine! He hadn't even been wondering about Ginny's date with Dean. He'd been totally preoccupied thinking about other things and talking with Hermione. Then Seamus had to come asking for a stupid favor. What a stupid, stupid turn of events. Harry stopped walking and kicked the wall in frustration.

"Um, Harry?" 

He turned abruptly in the direction of the voice and saw to his intense annoyance that the speaker was Romilda Vane. "Yeah, what?" he said aggressively, hoping she would just leave him alone.

Instead, she walked tentatively down the corridor toward him, hands wringing together in front of her, a look of hopeful determination on her face. "I just came to see if you were all right."

He looked away in disgust. The last thing he needed was comfort from Romilda. "Well you can tell your friends I'm fine, okay?"

"Oh, they don't know I followed you. Nobody does. I was studying by myself when you... I mean, er..."

"Screamed at the whole Common Room?" he finished for her. She nodded, then took another step closer. "Well, what do you want then?" he demanded.

She took a deep breath. "I was just thinking. I was thinking about what you said. About everyone else shagging. And it does seem like they are. I mean, I'm not, but... well. I thought maybe you..."

"What?" said Harry viciously. "You thought I what?"

She swallowed, then stepped closer again. "Maybe you and I could."

Harry laughed hollowly. "What, shag?"

But instead of looking hurt, Romilda seemed emboldened by his words. "Yes! If you want to. You could do anything you want with me, Harry. I want you to." 

Harry was taken aback, but before he could fully digest this unexpected proposal, the monster in his chest leapt at her words. His conscience pushed it back down, battling the instinct to accept in a cold fury of arousal and frustration. But the monster was strong and Harry was tired. After a few moments of inner struggle, his better judgment finally succumbed. "All right, then." He said loudly, and grabbed Romilda's hand. 

She smiled excitedly as he dragged her down the seventh floor corridor, walking quickly toward the place he had only just realized they were near.

As they walked, Harry thought intensely: I need somewhere I can fuck this girl's brains out. Nothing special, I just need a private room where I can fuck her brains out.

A large door suddenly appeared in the wall. Romilda gasped as they moved near it. Harry pulled open the door and they walked inside. 

As the door shut and locked behind them, he took a quick look. It was a small room with lit torches on the walls, in the center of which sat a plain, double bed with a wooden headboard. At the foot of the bed was a cushioned bench. Harry didn't need to see any more, if there was any more. He was ready to do whatever they were going to do.

Then he saw that Romilda looking at him expectantly. Right. He was meant to decide. What did he want to do? He closed his eyes for a moment and immediately the image of Ginny with Dean came roaring back to life in his mind. Growling, all uncertainty and self-consciousness left him. It didn't matter that he had never done this before. He wasn't himself. He was the monster scratching from inside his chest. And that monster knew what it wanted.

"Take off your robes and bend over the bed," Harry heard himself say. Romilda didn't hesitate. Her robes fell to the floor and she moved over to the edge of the bed, leaning over and bracing herself with her arms. Harry pulled off his own robes and walked over behind her. "All the way down." She dropped her arms to her sides and buried her face in the bed obediently, her body trembling slightly. With venom pulsing through his arms, Harry slipped his fingers under the waistband of her panties and yanked. There was a fast ripping sound and they came off in pieces. Romilda gave a muffled gasp.

He pulled his swollen cock out of his pants and stared down at her half naked body, filled with anger and anticipation. He didn't really know what he was doing. All he knew was he was mad and horny and this strange girl was begging to be fucked.

He grabbed Romilda's ass with one hand and with the other, searched between her legs for an entry-point. He wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for, but when his fingers found a sopping wet opening and she moaned into the blankets, he decided that was probably it. Marking the spot with one hand, he used the other to guide his throbbing cock closer, nudging the tip in first and listening with cruel satisfaction to her breathing quicken. Then, with one decisive motion, he rammed himself inside of her and grinned triumphantly when she squealed. 

"Yes!" He pulled out and thrust into her again. It felt extremely good. Better than he had expected. "Oh, God," she whimpered. "More, Harry."

"What's that?" the monster said loudly in Harry's voice, leaning over her and pulling her head back by her hair. It was like he was on auto-pilot.

"Give me more."

"More what?!"

"Cock."

He stood up, slapped her ass hard several times, then gripped it tightly in both hands. "What's the magic word?"

"Please..." 

"I can't hear you." 

"PLEASE JUST FUCK ME!" 

Laughing, his monster writhing with delight, Harry obliged.


End file.
